1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high temperature refractory components of specific identical interchangeable reversible interlocking size and shape for protecting straight and arcuately curved portions of boiler superheater tubes from errosive corrosive and abrasive action by the products of combustion during incineration of trash and garbage and generation of energy therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many types of fiberous refractory materials applied to and insulating hot air ducts, hot water and steam pipes from heat loss. Boiler, hot air, steam and water tubes have also been made of various high temperature alloys, stainless steel and coated with various materials to prevent corrosion, errosion, abrasion and chemical attack by the products of combustion.
However, the above mentioned prior art methods and material have not been entirely satisfactory and short lived in superheated incinerators in wherein municipal refuse, trash and garbage are simultaneously burned to heat and produce superheated steam or other fluids in the tubes for driving turbine driven generators and producing energy therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,100 also describes a ceramic pipe covering comprised of a pair of half sections each of different non-interchangeable-interfitting shape held together by additional fasteners.
Another refractory shield comprised of a pair of identical half shields is also disclosed in a co-pending application Ser. No. 06/871,004 filed June 5, 1986 and assigned to the same assignee of record in the instant invention which is an improvement thereover.
The instant invention provides protection and shields for both straight and arcuately curved portions of the superheater tubes from direct attack by harmful products of combustion without loss of heat transfer to the tubes. The heat conducting refractory shields are easily applied without additional fasteners or extending a half section the entire axial length of the other half section and hence are assembled by placing them side by side and shifting them a relatively short axial distance whereby a mating interfitting tapered or inclined camming surface portions slidingly engage one another to cam and pull the half sections together, and tightly close the joint therebetween.